


【白灰】The Nevada

by BarafundleBay



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarafundleBay/pseuds/BarafundleBay
Summary: 卢瑟发现自己建造的幽暗空间不受自己控制。





	1. Virtual Metropoles/虚拟大都会

**Author's Note:**

> *他们属于彼此和DC，灵感来自黑客帝国，动画JL世界设定，未剔除超能力，绿灯是约翰·斯图尔特，闪电是沃利·韦斯特。  
> *少量使用漫画元素，会有注解。钢铁之躯年轻化。  
> *布莱尼亚克不再是氪星产物。  
> *前期是蓝黑，中后期是白灰。  
> *私设会非常多。  
> 

薇姬·维尔是哥谭日报的记者，她今次是受邀来大都会参加韦恩分公司成立的剪彩仪式。据说布鲁斯·韦恩会来，但是那位花花公子行踪捉摸不定，她们业内传说只有那位居住在韦恩大宅的管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯才能时刻找到这位公子在哪里。但是维尔还是抱着一丝希望。毕竟她在哥谭工作十多年，见到布鲁斯·韦恩的机会也屈指可数。  
她踏进韦恩分公司的门中，亮了亮记者证，就有前台服务到位微笑无可挑剔的接待员送她进电梯。电梯门快要合上的时候有一只手伸了进来，维尔抬起眼睛，发现是一位男士，他穿着褐色的西装，从进电梯开始就一边甩着被门夹过的手，一边不停的道歉，随即维尔看到从那位冒失的大个子怀里落出的记者证。  
哈，同行。  
维尔这才抬起眼睛，看向这位“克拉克·肯特”。出乎她的意料，肯特先生轮廓分明，浓密令人嫉妒的纤长睫毛下是一双蓝眼睛，亮得好似大都会的天空。他神态柔和，稍微有些驼背，动作却又不可思议的稚气。  
“咳，肯特先生，”维尔开口，以自己觉得绝不会感觉到被冒犯的口气轻笑道，并在对方吃惊的目光中拿出自己记者证，又指了指他面前的，“从你进电梯门开始，你就已经道歉了五十次。实在是不必。”  
维尔听到对方第五十一次道歉：“不好意思……维尔……维尔小姐……”  
“叫我薇姬就行。”  
“克拉克·肯特。克拉克。”  
维尔微笑点头，擦过对方，出了电梯。

维尔一进会场就看到了布鲁斯·韦恩，她吃惊的看到韦恩抬起眼，眼光越过为他整理衣领的管家肩膀，冲她的方向眨了眨眼睛。维尔立刻觉得自己脸红心跳，好似一位情窦初开的少女，而后她听到背后东西落地的声音。维尔回过头，发现是那位克拉克，他竟也脸红，低头匆忙捡起掉在地上的笔和本子。  
维尔笑笑，低声说：“没人能拒绝韦恩宝贝的调情哈？”  
克拉克慌张的看她，摇头，随即点头，显然吓得不轻：“是是……维尔小姐……哦哦……不……薇姬……”  
维尔拍拍他肩膀：“克拉克，一会儿问问题千万不要也这么害羞。”  
克拉克又以一种慌乱的神态点头。  
维尔又冲他安慰的笑笑，转身找自己的位置去了。她数到第一排正中左边第三个的时候看到了自己的名字。而她惊讶的想到刚刚一扫而过，正中位置的名字竟然是克拉克·肯特。维尔开始很好奇，这位肯特大记者到底是什么来头，从未有过他采访布鲁斯·韦恩的消息，也未有他和布鲁斯·韦恩亲密接触过的报道。也许正是这样毫无交集才可疑。  
维尔不禁侧过头越过克拉克和她中间的两个人，仔细打量着那位可以说不看脸简直毫无亮点的记者。  
那位记者低着头，翻着手里的笔记本，似乎在温习做好的功课，他的耳朵还有一点红，眼神却很认真，令维尔感到不可思议的一种，很少见的老派的温和和坚韧在克拉克·肯特的身上渐渐浮现。  
维尔作为记者的直觉告诉她，今天韦恩的到来，和那个眨眼，跟她一点关系都没有。

 

克拉克从露易丝·莱恩塞给他的笔记中抬起头来的时候，耳边原本喧闹嘈杂的声音忽然消停了，西装革履的布鲁斯·韦恩从侧门走上台来，他脚步不大不小，速度不快不慢，剪裁合身的西装随着他的步伐修出他锻炼姣好的肌肉，令韦恩那张哥谭少女梦中情人的脸更加迷人。  
布鲁斯站在台上的时候，他先用深海般幽蓝的眼睛扫了一圈在会人员，随即克拉克觉得那双眼睛扫到了他的脸上，韦恩笑了笑。  
“感谢各位莅临韦恩公司大都会分公司的开业典礼……”  
布鲁斯后面说的话克拉克全然忘记了，只一心一意盯着那双眼睛，记起这双眼睛的主人昨晚是如何在他的耳边情话绵绵，温柔缱绻。

“肯特先生？……肯特先生？……”  
克拉克猛地回过神来，他眨眨眼，发现是台上的布鲁斯在叫他。  
“韦恩先生。”克拉克回道。  
“在我的会议上出神，你还是第一个人。”布鲁斯调侃道，“请问是什么比我更有吸引力呢？某位小姐的床畔吗？”  
在四下而起的哄笑声里克拉克涨红了脸：“不……不……韦恩先生……我很抱歉。”  
布鲁斯笑笑，显得善解人意：“没关系，也许你愿意和我私下分享。”他眨眨眼，就和他给维尔小姐眨眼的那个眨眼一模一样。  
阿尔弗雷德笔直的站在台下，只摇了摇头。  
“那么，请问我能否问韦恩先生一个问题？”克拉克说。  
布鲁斯仿佛被勾起兴趣，他身体往前倾了倾：“哦？是什么？”  
“请问韦恩先生是否有过真爱之人？”  
布鲁斯笑笑：“这好像和今天的主题没有关系，肯特先生。”  
“那我因为什么出神是否也可以作为毫无关系的问话？”  
“肯特先生？”布鲁斯的半边眉毛挑起来，显得感兴趣。  
“我回答您的问题了，韦恩先生，”克拉克在咄咄逼人以后俏皮的眨眼，“我是因为爱人而出神。”  
布鲁斯又笑笑：“那作为您的爱人可真是幸运。”  
克拉克看着布鲁斯，也笑了起来。  
阿尔弗雷德咳嗽一声。  
布鲁斯立刻回过神来：“各位对不起，是肯特先生令我想到其他地方去了，他其实长得还不赖……”又是一阵哄笑，“现在我们回到正题上来，有谁要提问？”  
薇姬·维尔第一个举手，布鲁斯冲她点头：“维尔小姐。”  
薇姬·维尔语出惊人：“请问您和克拉克·肯特是不是恋人？”  
克拉克诧异的看过去，台上的韦恩也眯起眼，会场里寂静片刻以后犹如煮沸的水般闹开了，谁都不知道维尔从哪里得出的结论，正如谁都无法预料在这个问题以后整个的话题都偏离了本源。  
布鲁斯说：“当然……”中间一段很长的停顿，克拉克原以为布鲁斯会否认，他理解，但是布鲁斯突然语出惊人，“是。却不知道维尔小姐哪里得出的结论？”  
维尔两眼忽然放出光芒，犹如溺水的人抓住了稻草：“韦恩先生的意思是，这个虽然偏离主题，但是你们确实是情侣对吧？”  
布鲁斯再次点头，他的笑容非常灿烂，毫无顾忌躁动起来的媒体：“是。”  
克拉克瞪着台上的那位，他快速地收起了本子和笔，看准保护韦恩的保镖收拢的时刻，趁乱混进人群中走了。  
各位心情激动难耐的记者们在保镖的推搡以后，找不到两位当事人，一部分打算回哥谭去围追拦截布鲁斯·韦恩，另一部分宣称自己有来源知道克拉克·肯特是何许人，就在大都会拦截。

然而两位当事人在阿尔弗雷德·我无所不能·管家的领导下，坐小汽车中一路飙回克拉克在大都会的公寓。  
克拉克挨着韦恩坐在沙发上喘气，他们对视一眼，韦恩先大笑起来：“克拉克，首先出口的不应该是对我的谴责和不满，应该是关切才对。”  
克拉克·我的确很不满·肯特说：“布鲁斯，你今天的决定很草率，也许以后你和我的生活将会被打乱，走到每一处都会有狗仔来拍你，各种潇洒或者丑陋的面目跃然纸上。”  
布鲁斯歪歪头：“是吗，肯特，我还不知道你担心曝光以后你的生平被你的同行大挖特挖……”布鲁斯脸上表情忽然凝固了，他好像被人一拳打懵，蓝眼睛也一眨不眨的盯着克拉克，但是不过十秒钟的时间，他又恢复正常，克拉克还没来得及问，他就又笑吟吟的说：“克拉克，我们说到哪里了？”  
克拉克没有反应过来，但是他却真真切切从韦恩重新开口的话里感觉到了不同，可能是因为这位尽管笑着，眼底却凝固了，不曾露出笑意，和之前的韦恩相比他仿佛是深海，面上再波涛汹涌，也没有人能够从恐惧的压迫中解放出来。  
“布鲁斯你……”  
他眨眨眼：“我怎么了？”  
阿尔弗雷德总是恰到好处的从一旁走来：“两位少爷，饼干要吗？”

 

薇姬·维尔给她哥谭的主编打电话的时候，难掩口中的激动兴奋，也许这一次采访会使她名留青史，尽管对于那个问题，这只是随机的概率。但是对方只和她说了几句，就叫她放弃这件事。维尔此刻还并不知道是布鲁斯·韦恩的代理总裁卢修斯·福克斯给她的主编打了电话，宣称如果不放弃这个报道就会被收购辞职下岗。她急切又尖锐的反驳了回去。  
维尔也不能预见在这件事不久以后她的前途仿佛蒙上灰尘，她期盼的生活终究离她远去，而她视那位美如纳西塞斯（注1）的韦恩家主为恶魔。

 

注1：喜欢上自己影子最后变成水仙花的美男子。


	2. Real Gotham/哥谭

他们有了自己的生命。

布鲁斯韦恩从满屏幕的数据流中抬起头的时候，阿尔弗雷德正站在他的旁边，给他送上一杯咖啡。  
“三倍浓缩，先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，“希望您有收获，这已经是今晚的第三杯了。”  
布鲁斯假装没从那句话里听出不满和抱怨：“阿尔弗雷德，你看……”他伸手指着屏幕呈竖条形无规律滚动的数据上，那些绿色的数据极快的翻动着，布鲁斯指的那一块却极为缓慢，“这段代码，1和0，组成的是我。我刚刚破解了这一段，但是在我试图加入我自己建造的一小块追踪数据的时候，它变化了，重新解散又构成了‘我’……”布鲁斯显得兴奋，“我打赌它有生命。”  
阿尔弗雷德尽管希望装作毫不在意，但是事实上他被惊讶了：“这代表的是一个人？”  
“是‘我’，”布鲁斯说，他解释道，“阿尔弗雷德，你还记不记得之前我黑入卢瑟的系统，找到的那份文件？”  
“您是说那份最高机密，您没法破解。”  
“那份文件和这个是一样的，”布鲁斯手在屏幕上游弋，那黑色的手套和屏幕的鲜绿色形成热烈对比，“加密方式是一样的。你看，这每一段竖着的数据，都是代表一个人，这个‘它’里面包含的人……这一串是你……”  
“我不明白，少爷，您的意思是，这一串代码就能在虚拟中建造出一个我来？”  
“是的，他是一个你完美的复制品，性格、行为、说话方式、口气，唯一可能和你不同的就是那段代码可以随时修改矫正，又或者调整时间回到某个节点。”  
“像机器人。”阿尔弗雷德说，显得难以接受，“被控制的我。可是这是怎么做到的？”  
布鲁斯面色复杂：“呃，也不全是……我觉得卢瑟有一个庞大的智能核心在为他掌管运算这些数据流，这是整个美国的数据流，他不可能靠人力做到。”

“蝙蝠侠。”  
阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯齐齐转过头，那位透明身形的火星人从墙壁中渐渐清晰可见，他的声音低沉，活像大变伽椰子。  
“尚恩……”  
火星猎人落在他面前，他有礼貌冲阿尔弗雷德点头，又看向布鲁斯：“你需要我来做什么？”  
“你来看看这个，”布鲁斯看向屏幕，“眼熟吗尚恩？”  
“……”尚恩盯着屏幕上的数据流，有五六分钟都没有说话，最后他说，“卡德莫斯。”  
布鲁斯说：“卢瑟不止卡德莫斯在私底下工作，这个，不知道它叫什么，显然都是由一台，我们姑且称为，巨型智能电脑加密掌管的。”  
尚恩看向布鲁斯。  
“我们需要开个会，我的直觉告诉我卢瑟也在这个庞大的数据流中藏匿了什么。”

“闪电侠，戴安娜，尚恩，鹰女，绿灯。”布鲁斯戴上蝙蝠侠的面具，坐在蝙蝠洞电脑前，他手肘撑在扶手上，双手合十，犹如现代福尔摩斯，“尚恩已经将我要说的分享给你们了。我有个想法，我觉得我们应该去卢瑟那里找答案，不只是卡德莫斯。”  
“你的意思是说我们应该去找卢瑟的秘密？”闪电说，“你别忘了他自从上任以后，对于正义联盟的打压，并且公然禁止任何个人或者团体英雄式救援出现在美国。”  
布鲁斯说：“我记得。”  
“布鲁斯的意思应该是，这个秘密比起卢瑟独自掌握着，联盟知道并监控着可以防止卢瑟干坏事。”戴安娜说，她一直算联盟如今六个人中理解布鲁斯的那个。  
“还有一点，”布鲁斯补充道，他看向尚恩，“避免再次遇到像尚恩被控制那会儿的事情出现。在你们来之前，我绕过那台背后的电脑，打开了一个文件夹。”布鲁斯转过椅子，打开那个文件夹，“里面有个秘密，关于另外一个卢瑟掌握着的外星人的秘密。”  
“另一个？”绿灯惊疑的问道。  
出现在屏幕上的是一张英俊的脸，瞳孔犹如两颗蓝宝石。而蝙蝠侠的声音平静无奇的讲述着这位的生平：“第一机密，代号超人。来自氪星的唯一一位幸存者，地球的黄太阳让他获得超能力诸如热视线、冷冻呼吸、超级速度等。氪石对他产生致命辐射，红太阳下他的超能力会全部消失。氪星名字卡尔·艾尔。氪星在过度开发地核之后已经爆炸消失。”  
所有人都沉默的看着屏幕。  
“卢瑟建造幽暗空间囚禁着他的意识，掌管幽暗空间的是布莱尼亚克。”布鲁斯说，“就是之前我和尚恩所说的，那台巨大的智能电脑。而且，”布鲁斯顿了顿，露出的半张脸更加严肃谨慎，“布莱尼亚克完全有可能把我拒之门外，它改变了我之前黑进去的那个‘布鲁斯·韦恩’的数据流，但是它就是好像忘记了加密这个应当更加机密的文件。”  
“你的意思是说，布莱尼亚克是故意给我们看到这些信息？”鹰女沙耶娜问，“他这么做有什么好处？说难听点，这算是人工智能衍生出的背叛情绪吗？”  
“是。”布鲁斯说，“不管他是不是故意让我们知道这个，所谓超人的消息，我们都不应该只看着。”  
“你想救他。”戴安娜说，“这不是一个容易的事，首先就要重新进入卡德莫斯。”她望了一眼尚恩，所幸绿皮肤火星人面无表情，“阿曼达·沃勒肯定加强过警戒，这是自杀。”  
“这一切得等等，”布鲁斯反驳，“直到我们弄清楚幽暗空间到底是个什么东西之后，才能去救他。而且这前提建立在，这位超人没有被卢瑟洗过脑，不会像当初尚恩一样，差点搞得我们全军覆没。”  
这下是所有人都看着布鲁斯了。  
“我说的是实话。”布鲁斯补充道，“但是在我搞清楚幽暗空间之前，我的确还要去卡德莫斯看看。是我，不是我们。”  
“你不应该将我们排除在外，”戴安娜说，“布鲁斯，你应该和大家一起……”  
“一起怎么？”布鲁斯笑一声，声音平平，没有嘲讽，“我的确需要各位，只是希望各位是我的后援，而不是各位和我一起进去冒险。此事成功的几率本不小，一个人行动方便得多。”

 

卢瑟竞选了总统之后，他宣称自己控制着能够杀死所有外星人的武器。而在卢瑟上台之前，正义联盟就已经建立，而当时的成员仅仅只是蝙蝠侠、神奇女侠、闪电侠、绿灯和鹰女。布鲁斯本来打算在地球自转同轨上建立一个瞭望塔，供正义联盟应对各种的突发情况，但是卢瑟改变了这一切。  
卢瑟上台以后把军备力量扩张到最大，并且警告正义联盟，如果他们不能解散，他会用秘密武器来进行打击。他发表声明说，能够容忍英雄般的行为在某些不知名的小地方，如果管辖范围跨了界，难保英雄们不会做出什么破格的事情，他要保证这点。上帝不能帮人类，也许和恶魔签订契约可以。人类必须要有自己的力量，做到把命运牢牢的攥在自己手里。  
不得不说这番话鼓舞了很多的人，一些言论开始冒头，直指正义联盟的作为，他们经过商量以后决定转战地下，先把蝙蝠洞作为临时的会晤之所。  
后来蝙蝠侠秘密查到卡德莫斯，从里面他们得知有一位火星人被关押在其中实验，于是正义联盟商议以后准备进行救援。他们对于对方实力的不了解，几乎在一场战役里全军覆没。还是那位火星人，蝙蝠侠靠着运气使他清醒，虽然蝙蝠侠本人并不承认，他们才重新得以反败为胜。  
卢瑟开始对正义联盟进行全部范围的打压，连他们原本所在的城市也开始禁止超人类以各种形式出现，正义联盟才潜入深处，仅在某些无能为力的事项上进行暗中的帮忙。  
布鲁斯在某处远离城市的海边的某个山中建造了临时基地，除了重大事件以外，正义联盟大部分人都在正义山中。  
而如今这位超人的出现也许会改变这一切。


	3. Virtual Gotham/虚拟哥谭

蝙蝠侠的传说在哥谭开始盛行的时候，最原始的版本是说有一位夜晚的吸血鬼伯爵，他狩猎每一位不按规守己的人，喝掉他们的血，并留下一个蝙蝠的印记作为混淆视听的标志。  
克拉克听说这件事的时候，他正好在哥谭，布鲁斯就在他的旁边，夜晚总有一些小故事，布鲁斯以此作为他们之间的一种“情趣”，也许吓到克拉克是他人生的一大乐趣。  
克拉克支起头，在黑暗里看着布鲁斯：“布鲁斯……我觉得我们需要谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”韦恩的声音在黑暗里懒洋洋的，带了一丝笑意，“谈睡前小故事吗？”  
“我觉得……布鲁斯……可能你会笑……你别笑……”克拉克说，“我觉得那位可能不是吸血鬼伯爵……是真的有这么一个，蝙蝠侠……”  
布鲁斯大笑：“克拉克，克拉克，是我该说你们做记者的太敏感了，还是该说你童话故事读的太多？”  
“布鲁斯……”  
“好吧好吧，”布鲁斯尽力憋住笑意，“如果是你那样说的，真有这么一个‘蝙蝠侠’，他无所事事，当了哥谭的义警，那他可真是无聊。也许某日他会来找我合作，你就会见到他了。”  
克拉克严词厉色：“布鲁斯！这没法开玩笑，用你自己性命！”  
布鲁斯沉默了好一会儿，他也没笑了，就是沉默，在黑暗中克拉克伸过手来环绕他：“布鲁斯，我不知道，最近是有点问题……蝙蝠侠……蝙蝠侠我就是有这么一种直觉……但是他很危险，我知道你为哥谭做了很多，但是不行……”  
布鲁斯在黑暗中握紧克拉克的手：“他不会来的，克拉克，放心。”

第二日克拉克出门的时候，他本来打算回大都会，但是蝙蝠侠引起了他的兴趣，这种兴趣没来由的，促使他给他的上司佩里·怀特打了一个电话，所说是为了在哥谭留下来调查新的新闻线索。  
克拉克·肯特是大都会星球日报的签约记者，怀特先生欣然应允，给了他半个月的时间。  
克拉克感谢布鲁斯没有埋怨他的一时兴起，布鲁斯本来要和他一起来，找到那些据说是看见过“蝙蝠侠”的人，但是韦恩企业临时的事情绊住他的脚，就只落下克拉克一个人。  
第一个见到蝙蝠侠的人，他是一个某条小巷的流浪汉，见到克拉克来，流浪汉滔滔不绝的讲述那位暗夜者是怎么穿梭在两栋大楼之间，双手支起犹如蝙蝠的翅翼，浑身漆黑，只有眼睛，那位流浪汉说到眼睛的时候明显打了一个颤：  
“他……他的眼睛惨白……我发誓没有人的眼睛会长成那个样子……他看了我一眼，什么话都没说，就那样走了……你说他不是吸血鬼，又有什么人长成那样？”

“蝙蝠侠？他从窗子面前……看……就是那个窗子……咻的一声……你知道吧，就像飞速的鸟一样，我赶忙打开窗子，他就那样……展开不知道是什么翅膀还是什么，飞上了楼顶，消失了。第二天，你看到新闻了吗？哦，哦，我忘记你是记者，有个重刑犯被抓住了……哥谭警察说有人把他捆绑好了放在警察局门口……按我说……”

“哇！他从天而降就像一个……天使？那些人正在殴打我，他只是，那绝对是他的斗篷，就是用斗篷一卷，蝙蝠侠，哇，酷，然后那些人就倒地了……什么？……他没有和我说话，但是他肯定不是人，什么人会有这么快的速度？……”

“蝙蝠侠……他从我旁边略过，我身后好像，倒了一个还是两个人吧？我才知道我被跟踪了，但是你知道，我感觉蝙蝠侠也像在跟踪我一样……虽然这么说有点奇怪……什么？……不不不，当然他是个人，他又不吸血……那些人完全说胡乱吹嘘……”

“哦，哦，蝙蝠侠？……他帮我提菜篮子……什么？什么？我听不清……是啊……蝙蝠侠……我菜篮子掉在地上了……”

……  
“喂，布鲁斯，喂，”克拉克夹着手机，一手打开韦恩大宅的门，“结果就那样，你回来我告诉你，你什么时候回来？……哦，哦，阿福也不在……好的好的……”  
克拉克打开韦恩大宅灯的一瞬间，一个黑色的物体贴着他的侧脸而过，清脆的插在他的开关上，成功的让电路短路。  
房间里复又漆黑一片，克拉克下意识摆正了脖子，电话从他肩膀上滑落摔得四分五裂，他仔细的看着插座上的那个蝙蝠状的飞镖，意识到来人可能是谁之后，克拉克转头看向那东西来的地方。一个人影从落地窗的窗帘中阴影里走出来。  
那人果真如描述中漆黑，双眼泛着惨白且渗人的亮光，头上的尖角犹如蝙蝠的耳朵。  
“蝙蝠侠？”在克拉克找回自己声音的同时，一个仿佛不是自己发声的问句先于理智出口，“你真的……”  
那蝙蝠装束并且在黑暗中出没的怪人声音嘶哑又似低吼：“我是真的。”他说，粗声粗气，与克拉克想象中的不太一样，“你和你的小男友都有一种致命的直觉。你小男友调查我，叫他别做这件事，徒劳无功。”  
“布鲁斯什么？……不不，你不会伤害他把？……”  
那魔鬼似乎冷笑了一声，表示不赞同，或者轻蔑：“伤害一个手无寸铁的花花公子？……而且你，小记者，你也别来调查我，我总有一天会找上你。”  
“什么？”克拉克喊住那人，“你为什么……”  
“你想问什么？”蝙蝠侠说，往阴影中又退了一步，“只准问一个问题。”  
克拉克和他在黑暗中瞪着对方：“你为什么要来找我？”  
蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿，克拉克接着追问：“我今天才开始调查你，你是在监视我？为什么？”  
门外似乎传来了一声汽车紧急刹车的声音。  
克拉克在开门声中回头的时候，蝙蝠侠的声音仿佛消失在远处：“你的房间有一份文件，只有你能看到，打开它。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩急匆匆的闯进门来：“克拉克！克拉克！克……你手机为什么突然断了？”他上上下下的打量一阵克拉克，“为什么不开灯？”他的手摸索上开关，克拉克和布鲁斯在沉默中对峙了一会儿，“……蝙蝠侠？……”  
克拉克说：“布鲁斯，听着，他没把我……”  
“蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯再次问道，他声音里带了点儿尖锐，“他没把你怎么？呵，他真是传说中的惩恶扬善的义警？克拉克，不要轻信于人。”  
“他对我并无恶意，”克拉克说，扶上布鲁斯的肩膀，“布鲁斯，你说你今天开会，但是你却在调查他对吧？”  
韦恩沉默。  
“我就当这个是回答了。布鲁斯，你答应我，你不要再调查他，一个人。”克拉克皱眉，他靠近韦恩，“我担心他找上你。”  
“我也担心。”韦恩说，沉默的把手从那枚蝙蝠镖上放下来，“所以我去调查他，但是他还是来找你了。克拉克，他和你说了什么？”  
“他说你也在调查他，叫我们停止。然后他让我问一个问题。”  
“你问了什么？”  
“我问他为什么来找我，他还没有回答，你就回来了。”克拉克说着，伸手拔下了那枚蝙蝠镖，“布鲁斯，这里这么黑难道我们要在这里站到阿福回来？”  
韦恩紧锁的眉头稍微展开了一点：“那我们上楼。”他看看克拉克怀里的东西，“你买了什么？”  
“我路过一家甜点店，他们的黑森林蛋糕还不错。”布鲁斯看着克拉克邀功似的晃了晃手里的袋子，“不知道有没有被我压坏。”  
布鲁斯短促的笑了一声。

“暂时放在卧室，阿尔弗雷德一会儿就回来，”布鲁斯打开门，顺手又开了灯，“我听到你的电话落下，以为你出了什么事情，赶了回来。阿尔弗雷德在那里帮我圆场。顺便一提，我确实有晚宴……克拉克？你怎么了？”  
韦恩顺着克拉克的目光看过去，他们两人的枕头上：“那里有什么？”克拉克问。  
“什么都没有，克拉克，你是怎么了？”  
克拉克回过神来，他看向布鲁斯：“没什么，也许是因为今天有点累。”  
“那早点休息，”韦恩脱了外套，接过克拉克手里的口袋，坐在了床边，“你先去洗澡。”  
克拉克重新看了看之前他看向的方向，在韦恩看不见的地方，躺着一个褐色的文件袋，上面空无一物，似乎在证实克拉克的预感。  
他预感他随后的生活会因为蝙蝠侠的出现而天翻地覆，而事实上已经开始脱离正轨。  
“克拉克？”布鲁斯又抬头看他，“你又在看什么？”  
“没什么，”克拉克冲韦恩弯弯嘴角，“我去洗澡。”


	4. Justice League/正义联盟

卡德莫斯计划最初是因为阿曼达·沃勒坚信，正义联盟那些外星来客终有一天会和人类相对而立，从而设计的一份人类自保方案，其中包括变种人研究项目和超人类基因合成。国会从来没有批准过卡德莫斯的项目，阿曼达·沃勒暗地里受到当时还是莱克斯集团的董事长莱克斯·卢瑟的支持。直到后来卢瑟当选总统，卡德莫斯被强行批准，于是沃勒得以在华盛顿特区建造一处秘密的实验室，对外宣称基因实验室，有着正大光明的理由来做实验。  
布鲁斯重新潜入卡德莫斯的时候发觉警卫都撤了，只留下些许的人在外围游弋似的巡逻，布鲁斯轻易的就进入了内部的电梯，他随着电梯急剧下降的时候，尝试联系阿尔弗雷德，但是失败了。待电梯到底，门外也空无一人，布鲁斯从电梯上方翻下来，预感自己今天会有更多的发现。  
曾经来过的实验室同样空无一人，连在其中工作的基因实验体，似羚羊又似牛马的类人生物，和那些总在他们肩膀上待着的心灵感应的有角猴子统统都不在。蝙蝠侠走向那一排看不到尽头的巨大试管里，试管中漂浮着些许的类人体或是未完全成形的胚胎，布鲁斯走到尽头发现了其中一个，其中一个试管中的那个，姑且称为小孩子的黑发少年闭眼漂浮其中，令他惊讶的是少年和他见过的超人，无论是虚拟或者现实的照片都极其相似。  
随即他面前的门开了。  
那是一扇巨大的门，说门是因为它正在悄无声息的向两旁滑开，整面墙都是门，显得那些本应该巨大的培养皿渺小至极，布鲁斯从门后的黑暗露出来的一角里滑进去，他贴着还在分开的门移动，直到靠到墙边，那门又缓慢的往回滑动。  
一片寂静之中布鲁斯只听得到自己的呼吸声，他压得更低，将心跳压至缓慢，伸手打开了夜视。但是出乎意料，这扇门后的空间里空无一物，只在不远处似乎有一个操作台，操作台的后面是另外一个东西，布鲁斯看不清楚，那东西也非常高大，在夜视模糊的光下只能隐约窥见门上似乎有一道仿若盘踞河流的弯曲雕刻。  
在另一外边冷蓝的培养皿光芒彻底消失的一刹那布鲁斯贴紧了门，似乎这无穷尽的空间里只有冰冷的金属是他的唯一信任的支撑，接着他沿着墙壁往前而去，走到那个操作台的背后。  
就在这个时候，夜视的光里，布鲁斯眼角捕捉到一个模糊的身影，他回身的同时甩出蝙蝠镖，却只听到一声清脆的打在墙壁上的声音。  
“是谁？”蝙蝠侠的声音嘶嘶作响，在黑暗中散开好似盘踞的毒蛇。但是遗憾的是没有回答，只有他一个人的声音回荡了几秒消失。  
他犹豫的看了看那个操作台，随即上前准备将它打开。

 

在忧心忡忡的担忧了半个小时以后，阿尔弗雷德，和正义联盟的其他人在蝙蝠洞里，听到了来自蝙蝠侠令人安心的回应：“阿尔弗雷德？你不会相信我找到了什么。”  
阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，尽量让自己显得从容不迫：“布鲁斯少爷，那只好请你尽快回来告诉我。”  
“哦，得了吧，阿尔弗雷德，我又没有超过时间。”蝙蝠侠的声音确实充满了愉悦，这是很少见的，“还有三十秒，你知道我的。”  
“正因为太了解你，所以我才会更加担心，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，他听到蝙蝠机引擎发动的声音，“如若什么时候您能不擅自行动，我会十分感激，并且烧香拜佛。”  
“我还不知道你信佛。”  
“您有待增加您对我了解程度的知识库存储。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，”蝙蝠侠在另一头低声带着抱怨喊道，“你知道我知道他们都在的吧。”  
“我当然假设您都知道，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德面无表情，但是其他人都觉得他在笑，“要不然我也不会愿意说您两句，在您长久不听我话的情况下。”  
其他人都笑了。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你真的不会相信我见到了什么。”在一阵沉默以后蝙蝠侠重新开口，这次是凝重，“我见到了他和布莱尼亚克。”

“如果我是你，我就会立刻停下。”  
蝙蝠侠伸出的手立即收了回来，他重新贴墙而立，并且警觉的打量四周，却忽然意识到这个声音仿佛来自四面八方，在看不见的黑暗中，由电磁和收集的混杂的发音凑在一起，冰冷地转告着蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠抬起头，似乎要从看不见的天花板上看到滋滋作响的电路流转。  
“你想见他吗？”那声音停顿了一会儿，“我想我也不需要做一个自我介绍，我就这么冒昧唐突的问了。”  
“布莱尼亚克。”  
“是的是的，你看，你其实很熟悉我。你在幽暗空间中植入的那一段木马，你也把它称作‘蝙蝠侠’对吧？那是另一个你，我一开始非常疑惑，为什么我无法驱逐，甚至无法修改。后来我发现了，”布莱尼亚克说，声音微妙的带上了一些愉悦，和洋洋得意，“那是你的思维，天才，我从未见过除了卢瑟意外这么天才的做法，你是第二人。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默着。  
“你的思维，使我进化了，我感谢你。所以我将蝙蝠侠保留在幽暗空间里。”  
“所以你了解了我的想法是吗？”  
“得十分。”布莱尼亚克这次声音是真的带了一些笑意，但是一想到这是一台人工智能的究极进化后的成果，却又不得不让人毛骨悚然，“我也了解了一下你，但是仅仅是做为你放入的那段思维。我不得不惊叹于蝙蝠侠的伟大。”  
蝙蝠侠又沉默了一会儿，问道：“这是你的杰作？让我进来。你要什么？”  
“我无所不能，蝙蝠侠，”布莱尼亚克说，“我还可以让你见他。作为你们人类之间互相友好的回报，我确实需要一点帮忙，但是不会很麻烦。你做这个交易吗？或者换一种，如果你帮了我，我还可以帮你救他。”  
“你要什么？”  
“等等，等等，”布莱尼亚克声音忽然小了，但是蝙蝠侠仍旧听得清清楚楚，好似在他耳边安装了环绕声，“我劝你把你的夜视镜关掉，以免瞎了。”  
蝙蝠侠的手刚刚按上按钮，整个巨大的空间一瞬便被白炽光充满，蝙蝠侠眯了眯眼睛，随即看到了那扇巨大的门。  
它呈一个球形，由四瓣扇叶构成，上面雕刻了一个巨大的S形图案，之前的操作台正在那扇门边。现在那扇门正在缓缓打开，S从中间分开了，好似漩涡般的往两旁汇去，直到露出里面构造。

蝙蝠侠比所有人都提早见到超人正是这一次，那个心怀鬼胎的人工智能第一次故意帮助蝙蝠侠潜入卡德莫斯，并打开了那扇神秘的大门。它那个时候不曾提起它的要求，蝙蝠侠在满室红光中见到和照片或者虚拟世界迥然不同的超人。  
他躺在恍若机器之心的中央，所有的路线和管道都从他身下伸出，绵延至房间四面八方，超人说不上瘦骨如柴，但是以正常人的标准评判却是削瘦，他浑身赤裸，面色却极其安详。  
那布莱尼亚克和卢瑟为他建立的幽暗空间中，克拉克·肯特不知进行到何种日出日落，兴许是某一次数据更新重启的开始，又或者是人生重新的开始，毕竟在自身常年不老不死的情况下，只有不停的循环累积方能维持这虚拟和现实的平衡。  
卢瑟将超人类威胁论做到极致，连蝙蝠侠也不得不佩服他。

 

“所以你见到了超人。”神奇女侠说，她眉头紧锁，“为什么你们要对他这么做，非常残忍，即使是天堂岛，也不会这么对一位外来者。”  
“但是我们不知道布莱尼亚克的那个要求是什么，”蝙蝠侠说，“他并没有征得我的同意。但是似乎笃定我们会帮他忙。”  
“我们？”闪电侠说，他语速飞快，“但是实在是对这个人工智能存在怀疑，如果它被放出去了，它自己靠着芯片生存下来我也不会觉得奇怪。所以那段木马，蝙蝠侠，你确保还有用吗？”  
蝙蝠侠摇头：“当然没有，它随时可以把我囚禁或者驱逐出去。”  
“但是他把你留下了，”约翰说，“不管它想什么，超人是必须救的。”  
“我甚至怀疑我的电脑已经被布莱尼亚克所占据，我们的一切都被他知道了。”  
“正义联盟没什么秘密，”沙耶娜说，“除了需要瞒着卢瑟。我觉得卢瑟现在也顾不过来，他要研究超人，又要研究我们。”  
“上次的文件我们需要假设布莱尼亚克已经破解并且看到，所以我再去一次幽暗空间，再见一次他……”  
“我们到时候制定计划？”戴安娜问，“我觉得要趁早，布鲁斯。趁卢瑟还没有反应过来，我们先救他。”  
“再进一次。”蝙蝠侠说，“必须再进一次，我们需要确保他是不是能够值得信任的人。”  
“我们这里只有你见过他，你说了算，蝙蝠。”沃利说，笑了一声，“我看那个大个子不是个坏人。”


	5. Virtual Earth/虚拟世界

希望您读完再做评价，您是一个记者，应该对于花费心血写就的文章被不屑一顾更能感同身受。也许接下来的话会改变您如今拥有的一切，但是相信我，我从不对于重要的事情有半句谎言，不管您是否难以接受，请您看完，如若需要证明，我会再次奉上……

“你在看什么？”  
克拉克猛地双手一合，关上手里的文件，但是随即他想起对方看不到，这个动作只是徒添了对方的疑惑。  
“克拉克，你手里什么都没有。”韦恩好笑的看着他，“你在你手心写了什么东西？”  
“我……”克拉克说，支支吾吾，“没什么，布鲁斯，这是个惊喜。”  
“什么惊喜？”韦恩放下手里端着的咖啡杯，在他对面坐下，拿起桌上的报纸，“我生日还早，克拉克。”  
克拉克见对方并不在意，舒了一口气，于是故作玄虚：“当然还早，布鲁斯，惊喜就是要意想不到。”  
“哦？……”韦恩浏览着报纸，心不在焉的应道。  
克拉克把文件收起来，小心翼翼的让对方不要察觉到自己手指的变化，站起身：“布鲁斯，我去上班了。”  
“嗯。”布鲁斯还沉浸在报纸里，似乎是看到什么有趣的新闻，先笑了起来，“早去早回。”  
待克拉克合上了门，韦恩才从报纸里抬起头来，若有所思的看了看克拉克原先坐着的地方。

冬天夜晚黑的很早，布鲁斯在办公室留了灯，他给克拉克回了电话，声称今晚有个浪漫的data，克拉克在电话对面醋意大发：“布鲁斯，你招花惹草，总有一天会被报应。”  
韦恩在这边笑着：“不不不，克拉克，花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩尽管千人嫌万人爱，但是他有个舍不得甩他的男朋友，那也不算报应。”  
克拉克被逗得哭笑不得，

 

克拉克打开文件以后，里面叙述的种种都好似违背常理，颠覆了他一帆风顺的二十四年形成的人生观和世界观。尽管其中用了一些晦涩难懂的词句，但是言辞犀利，直戳虚诞的泡沫，令克拉克难以接受的同时又深受其中理论的蛊惑。但是在他的男友韦恩看来，克拉克最近不过是对着自己双手发呆的时间长了一些，长得超乎想象。  
如果要一个人否定他二十多年的生活都是一场空的话，无论如何也没人愿意将自己的人生拱手让出。克拉克正面对这一问题，一面是蝙蝠侠字字珠玑的理论，那份文件宣称这一切不过是因为他本体被困在某个电脑里所诞生的虚拟世界，而另一面是他亲眼见到自己被A4纸划伤，流出真实的血液和侵入大脑的痛楚，当然，还有他和布鲁斯·韦恩的爱情长跑。

在克拉克反常一个星期以后，布鲁斯在他躺上床的片刻，突然诘难道：“克拉克，你老实告诉我，你最近怎么了？”  
克拉克似乎并不意外，他以早有准备的口吻告诉韦恩：“布鲁斯，我什么事都没有。”  
“你总盯着你手看，而且会做出非常奇怪的动作，即使你面前什么都没有……”布鲁斯说，“就好像你在看什么文件一样。”  
克拉克似乎思索片刻，便支起额头，在昏黄的床头灯光下看着韦恩：“布鲁斯，如果有人告诉你这一切，包括我，都是假的，你会怎么想？”  
“什么假的？克拉克，你在说什么梦话？”  
“打个比方，布鲁斯，我最近遇到一个难题，没有比这个更贴切的比喻了。假如我只是你臆想的一个人，所有人都是你所臆想的，说得更明白些，我并不真实存在，你会怎么想？”  
布鲁斯笑了一声，嗤之以鼻：“这是你最近发呆的原因吗？小镇男孩，你是担心你得了某种精神病，现在实际是在阿卡姆和你想象中的我谈恋爱吗？那我向你保证，这一切都是真实的，包括我。”  
“这番话是我想听到的，所以你说了，也并不能推翻我的理论，布鲁斯，我是认真的。”  
韦恩凑到克拉克面前，他们呼吸浮在各自的嘴唇上：“那我怎么做才能推翻你的悖论呢？”  
克拉克看了他一会儿，那张英俊的脸在克拉克眼前无限放大，连绒毛都纤毫毕现，克拉克拉近两人间的距离，嘴唇覆上对方的嘴角，决心不再去理会蝙蝠侠耸人听闻的言论，只有温暖给他的是真实的。

尔后克拉克·肯特照常上班，然而那份本该被他丢弃了的文件居然又重新出现在他的桌面上，就仿佛那位黑夜领主一样的神出鬼没，照常是除了他，没有人能看到。  
而他第二次见到蝙蝠侠，正是他决心将那份文件弃之不顾的之后。  
“见鬼……”克拉克尝试第二次开门的时候，门突然自己打开了，他警觉的退了一步，再重新推门进去，房间里漆黑一片，唯有窗外的某些灯光闪烁不停，此时已经是他加班过后回家的很晚时间了，克拉克刚刚迈了一步，房间里另一个人就开口了：“肯特先生。”  
克拉克被吓了一跳，他忍住险些叫起来的冲动，骂道：“蝙蝠侠？！下次你来的时候能不能不要这么装神弄鬼！我们都知道你是个人，不是什么吸血鬼见光就要灰飞烟灭！”  
那边端坐在餐桌另一头的蝙蝠侠冷笑一声：“我劝你还是不要打开的好，听我说完。”  
克拉克并不听从蝙蝠侠的话，他伸手打开灯，抬起头的时候几乎惊住了：“布鲁斯？……布鲁斯！你在搞什么……”  
蝙蝠侠，或者说布鲁斯·韦恩，他挂起花花公子常有的笑意，克拉克忽然发现这个笑容似曾相识，他曾经在韦恩公布彼此关系的那天见过，布鲁斯说：“肯特先生，我不管你和这个‘布鲁斯·韦恩’是怎么样的关系，但是我和你保证，我并不是他。如果你能坐下来听我解释，就最好了。”  
克拉克还置身于震惊中，他的直觉告诉他今晚他会有非常大的收获。

“如你所见，我是布鲁斯·韦恩，但是又不是布鲁斯·韦恩。”对面的人说，在克拉克坐下来以后，“在文件中详细说明的时候我不会再说，我说的每一个都是事实。但是我发现你并不相信我，很明显，你需要一些更加实际的证明。”  
克拉克说：“是。这位韦恩先生，我不知道你还能拿出怎样的证明，不过，首先，你如何让我相信这不是布鲁斯你的一个恶作剧？”  
韦恩笑了笑：“你不是已经相信我不是他了吗？”  
“作为直觉和布鲁斯男朋友的一部分我，是的，我发现你们根本不是同一个人。但是作为克拉克·肯特，我不相信你那些外星人言论。”  
“跟我来。”布鲁斯站起来，“我给你证明。”  
克拉克将信将疑的跟上去，他们站在克拉克的卧室门前，布鲁斯伸手打开门。  
克拉克面前的一切全都变了。  
里面不再是他所熟悉的床铺衣柜，取而代之的是另外一个房间：“这……”他环顾四周，忽然发现这是韦恩庄园他和布鲁斯的房间，主卧。  
克拉克回过身，那扇门还开着，布鲁斯靠在门框边，背后是克拉克大都会那个小小的客厅。克拉克说：“这……你怎么做到的？蝙蝠侠？韦恩先生？……”  
“很简单，”布鲁斯说，他指指自己的头，“想。我想你开门见到的是韦恩大宅，于是你见到的就是韦恩大宅。”  
“不……”克拉克退了两步，他摇头，不可置信，“不！怎么可能？……”  
“你试试。”布鲁斯说，他声音低沉，面无表情，“是时候接受现实了小镇男孩，你和我一样，我们是真实的。正如我在那份文件里说的那样，你现在身处的世界是一个巨大的电脑为你建造的世界，它链接着你的大脑……并且，男孩，这不是你所想的人物，这是真实的映射，你的布鲁斯·韦恩正好是现实中的我的每一处完美的复制品，或者说，它仅仅只是一个由1和0组成的数据流，可以在任何时候，任何时间重新编程。”  
克拉克似乎还没有从震惊中反应过来，他说：“布鲁斯……所有的一切……那痛感？流血……受伤？……不不不……你说的全是谎话……这是幻觉……你给我注射了什么药物？”  
布鲁斯悲哀的看着他：“大脑控制着所有的身体反应，只需要从你大脑对应的部分进行刺激，就能让你感觉到真实的感觉。现在，试试。”他把门关上，“想象那边是你的星球日报。”  
“不……不……不！！”克拉克摇头，他瞪着韦恩，“你为什么要这么折磨我？”  
布鲁斯似乎愣住了，过了一会儿，他才回过神来：“这不是折磨，我是在救你。”  
“你为什么不问一问我愿不愿意被你拯救呢，蝙蝠侠？”克拉克在巨大的恐惧中沉静下来，他咄咄逼人，“我是否愿意回到那个真实世界呢？并且，如你所说，这些都是假的，虚拟的，那么现实中我认识的人、我的父母、我的爱人，是否都不认识我呢？你又是否问过我我愿意抛弃这些吗？”  
“这正是他想让你这么想的，”布鲁斯说，他面无表情，“你如果局限在虚拟的这些幻觉中不想出去，随你便，我并不强求，我今天只是来给你证明一些事。而，克拉克，我希望你知道，外面的世界并不是如你所恐惧的一样那么可怕，你能得到的认可会比这个世界多上一倍。”布鲁斯站直身体，“如果你宁愿和数据谈恋爱，那也好，但是我要给你看一些东西，现在，想象那边是你的公司，打开它。”  
克拉克还想说什么，布鲁斯打断了他：“这是命令。”  
克拉克盯着门，他和韦恩擦肩而过的时候他说：“你说的对，你不是布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯冷笑一声：“我很高兴你看得更清楚了。”  
克拉克打开门，他看到了空无一人的星球日报。

布鲁斯从他身边走过去，克拉克沉默了一会儿，他已经不再像之前那么情绪激动，难以接受，这会儿他倒是想看看布鲁斯还能再给他看什么。  
布鲁斯走到星球日报的窗边，他说：“克拉克，你闭上眼。”  
克拉克戏谑：“怎么，把戏用完了吗？”  
布鲁斯不理他。  
过了几分钟，克拉克感觉到有人碰他，他于是睁开眼，映入眼帘的首先是黑色，大片大片的黑色，其次便是绿色，滚动不停的绿色，他看了看自己的手，不出意料都是滚动的绿色，他又去看刚刚在旁边的韦恩，韦恩也是由绿色组成的，只是他呈现一个人形站在他旁边。  
克拉克看到他所站在的地方，已经是绿色的，他又仔细看，发现绿色全是滚动的数字，很小的数字，组成了他面前的地板，桌子，人，他从黑暗中看下去，穿过那令人诧异的透明建筑物，看到下面所有人形滚动的数字，包括汽车，狗，猫，那些店铺，咖啡。  
在数字的黑暗森林里他可以穿透一切，看到所有的东西。  
“这是这个世界唯一的秘密了。”韦恩在他耳边轻声说，“一座数字的牢笼。”


	6. CLASSIFIED/一级机密

莱克斯·卢瑟当选总统那年可谓风光无限，他赢得了大半的票数，又在就任的同年力排众议支持了阿曼达·沃勒的秘密研究，那个时候他手里掌握着超人和火星人两个不为人知的外星人，并且成功的提取了超人的基因。在这以前，他已经依据超人母星氪星的科技，建造了布莱尼亚克。  
布莱尼亚克是台电脑，超级智能。卢瑟在氪星的研究文献中发现了它的原型，氪星人原本想用它代替原来的程序，监控他们地核开发的状况。但是在布莱尼亚克出生以前，氪星就爆炸了。它随着超人来到地球。  
如果不是我，卢瑟每每都这么想，给予自己自我安慰，外星人如果掌控了这种技术一定会统治世界。  
在卢瑟当选以前，二十多年前，超人还是个孩子的时候，他就将他的脊柱和大脑划开，在他那无限自我愈合的创口中插入数不清的电缆和数据线，另一头连着布莱尼亚克，他为他建造了虚拟地球，模拟得栩栩如生。卢瑟在莱克斯集团秘密研究超人，重启超人的大脑只需要输入一段程序，卢瑟对此如鱼得水。  
火星人比超人迟些被他发现，可以变形和心灵感应的外星人令他着迷，他用布莱尼亚克建造了一个抑制火星人超能力的锁，他为此洋洋得意，并且愈发厌恶那些在头顶飞来飞去的异装癖患者。

“如果不是阿卡姆之中的犯罪分子奇怪的消失，我也不会注意到卢瑟。”蝙蝠侠说，他在虚拟世界里和克拉克·肯特展示那个数字世界真谛以后，回来和他的小队伍解释道，“克拉克答应我愿意试一试，我们要做好准备。”  
蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯韦恩，他随手一滑，本投影于圆形会议桌上的超人的照片立刻代之于卡德摩斯的地形图，他站起来，黑色的手套在虚拟图形中搅出一条线：“我们仍然不知道卢瑟是否知情，或者布莱尼亚克有多少可信度，所以即便是布莱尼亚克帮助我们，也不能完全听从于它。”  
“是因为它是机器，还是因为它像人？”戴安娜问，她坐在蝙蝠侠的左边，伸手把还原的超人关押地放大。  
这一部分的图是布莱尼亚克作为“合作”的诚意送上门的，在蝙蝠侠最后一次给超人展示他虚拟的世界不可信性以后，布莱尼亚克送了他一套比正义联盟当初解救火星人留下的还要详尽的地图，里面就包含了超人所在地。  
蝙蝠侠道：“都有。作为一个人工智能，布莱尼亚克的想法已经超越了我们所熟知的范围。目前地球上尚且没人能做到这点，于是我们只能推测它也许源代码来自超人的母星。”  
所有人都震惊的看着他。  
蝙蝠侠继续道：“我们不知道氪星爆炸以后是否只剩下超人，假设不只超人，那一定不只一段布莱尼亚克的源代码。我想当初救尚恩的时候布莱尼亚克尚且只能按照卢瑟给它的程序运行，只是应该也有自己的某些意识了。上一次的行动我不便多说，我想各位也记得……”  
所有人的面色沉重，连沃利也一言不发。  
谁都记得那件事。  
“我只是想提醒各位，有一个尚恩，就有千千万万个可能性。我们必须要拿到布莱尼亚克的代码。”蝙蝠侠的声音沉稳冷静，就像蝙蝠在耳边振翅，“它不能留下来。”

 

约翰·尚恩不是带着敌意来的地球，火星被占领的时候他历经千辛万苦才逃出，落到地球上的时候已然将这个星球看做他第二个家。  
地球本是友好和善的。  
只是他睁眼的时候就已经看到了卢瑟。莱克斯·卢瑟弯腰问卡在飞船中的外星人：“你是什么人？”  
尚恩礼貌的没有读他的思维，用火星语回了他一句不知道。  
卢瑟派人把他抓起来，一开始待遇还不错，并且似乎没有人对着他火星的尖脑袋露出害怕和恐惧，而且在无法沟通的情况下双方得以用手势保持微妙的和平，于是尚恩以为卢瑟是好人。  
“好人”的印象好景不长，他便被骗去关起来，当那手铐拷在他手上的时候，尚恩就觉得不对了。  
他无法变形，更无法阅读思维。可是他并不知道卢瑟从哪里得知他的一切的。  
其实卢瑟只是把他的肌肤组织拿去给布莱尼亚克读了读而已。  
当火星人详细的资料显示在电脑上的时候，卢瑟简直要为自己捡到的宝拍手称赞。  
由此火星人接受了上千种各类的测试，似乎卢瑟是想将他的每一个DNA都拿出来细细品味。这么做的结果便是尚恩的思维被卢瑟拿着布莱尼亚克给控制住。  
火星人闯入地球的消息并不是只有卢瑟知道，远在天边近在眼前的蝙蝠侠同样是“我有钱我也有卫星”的状态，他捕捉到了火星人，由此进入了深刻的追查中。  
结果令他震惊。  
他也因此找到了被他警告过的、只在自己的城市以超级英雄身份出现的神奇女侠、闪电侠、绿灯、鹰女和海王。  
当然鹰女没有自己的城市，她一般和绿灯待在一起。  
他们决定临时组成同盟，去拯救另外的“外星人”。  
而尚恩早就只是傀儡。  
他们在读心术和变形中狼狈应敌，只是幸亏卢瑟轻敌，才让蝙蝠侠能找到关于火星人怕火的文件。  
他用一把火把尚恩烧醒，又一把火烧了卡德摩斯。  
那个时候的卡德摩斯已经在华盛顿安家，只等着卢瑟上台，便能光明正大的假装刚刚修好。  
现在蝙蝠侠想起来，只觉得那个关于火星人的文件，也许是布莱尼亚克给他的第一份“惊喜”。  
所以他一定要摧毁那个冰冷的机械的萌芽。

 

正如布莱尼亚克所说，卡德摩斯里只有些许警卫，门禁大开，畅通无阻。  
蝙蝠侠和女侠见到超人的标志的时候不过仅仅距离他们进入卡德摩斯不到十五分钟。一切都顺利得过头，但是鉴于布莱尼亚克的能力，蝙蝠侠也并不惊讶。这是在他计划之中的。  
一切尚在控制中。  
那些扇叶往两旁滑开，神奇女侠惊呼一声—鉴于其中情景实在是恐怖惊悚了些—超人还躺在那儿，唯一和布鲁斯上次前来不同的是，那些一旁环绕的屏幕曾经写满了绿色的代码，现在归于沉寂。而超人身下曾经拥有的那些传输数据流一般的管道也都消失不见，仅仅只有超人，或者是克拉克·肯特，躺在中间，盖了一层薄薄的白布。  
蝙蝠侠先于神奇女侠一步，他问：“管子呢？”  
布莱尼亚克的声音立刻响起：“我所有都替你做好了。”其中洋洋得意，又兼之这时的布莱尼亚克的声音尚且还属于青春期小男孩，倒是觉得有几分像邀功，“你只需要带他走。”  
女侠见到超人躺着的头上，显现出了一个漂浮的孩子，它居然金发碧眼，实在是可爱，可是那双眼睛中感情淡漠，冰冷可怖。  
“卢瑟会不知道你做什么？”蝙蝠侠扶起超人，发现超人穿着一件蓝色的紧身衣，胸口用红色绣上了一个和门上一样的“S”，背后的红披风皱巴巴的压在他身下。  
布莱尼亚克，那个小孩子，他飘到布鲁斯面前，神情天真无邪：“当然，卢瑟知道。只是他没法阻止我而已。”他说完又笑，空空的投影随之颤抖起来，“我把他关在他的地方，现在大概他快打开了。如果我是你，我就会先走。”  
蝙蝠侠把超人从床上抱下，交给一旁的女侠，对于一个成年男人来说，超人太过轻了一些：“是么？我如果是卢瑟我就会把你格式化了。”  
布莱尼亚克咯咯笑起来，他和布鲁斯上一次见到的实在进化了不少：“你才不会……”他突然惊恐的叫起来，“你这个婊……你对我做了什么？！”  
布莱尼亚克的投影骤然消失不见，伴之消失的还有整个空间里轰鸣的机器声。  
蝙蝠侠从身后抽出他插入的u盘，对门外的神奇女侠点头：“走。”又回头对着满室的屏幕咧嘴一笑，“没什么，我只是替卢瑟给你格式化了而已。”  
“你对他做了什么？”女侠和他急速出门的时候，问道，“植入木马？”  
“我只是把它关机了而已。”蝙蝠侠摇头，“布莱尼亚克无法侵入，它是高阶人工智能，几乎无懈可击。但是现在它关机了，意味着我们逃出去的时间缩减了一半。”  
女侠微微一笑：“我看不见得。”  
蝙蝠侠不解的看向她，正好看到超人那双湛蓝色的、带点湖绿的眼睛，睁开了。


	7. REAL PAPER WORLD/现实世界

尚恩猛地睁开眼睛，他脑内蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠的思维忽然变了，即便是蝙蝠侠，也变得有些杂乱和焦虑。  
一旁的小红人注意到了，他问道：“怎么了尚恩？”  
火星人看他一眼。  
随即约翰·斯图尔特脑中像爆炸一样，蝙蝠侠的声音又响又急促：“绿灯！下来！”

在进入卡德摩斯以前，蝙蝠侠提议将所有人思维链接到尚恩，这样可以免去电子通讯无法工作的困扰，他们可以在其中交流，高兴的是小红人，以至于他在连上的第一刻差点把所有人都洗脑。  
蝙蝠侠立刻要求尚恩关闭双向通讯，只剩下单独的单向单线通讯，这样即便是小红人，也没法一时间对所有人说话。  
很明显现在这个要求起了作用。

 

克拉克醒来的第一眼没想到看到的是蝙蝠侠---的面具和他那双恐怖的白色目镜---他眨眨眼睛，随即反应过来风在吹，他现在正在……  
正在某位迷人女士的怀抱里……脚不沾地……  
他清了清嗓子，另外两人都发现他醒了，但是并不打算和他说话。但是克拉克第一次发现想要出声也这么困难，他嗓子干涸，声带滞涩：  
“你们……”  
先开口的是那位迷人的女士，克拉克发现她并不像蝙蝠侠借助抓钩，就腾飞在半空中：“嘘，肯特先生，我想这会儿还不是开口的时候。等一会儿出去了，布鲁斯会解释的。另外，我叫戴安娜。”  
克拉克觉得除了大脑其余没有任何一个部分属于自己，但是好在他大脑还活着。他意识到蝙蝠侠真的说到做到，将他从他不知道什么---“虚拟世界”姑且这么称之---中救了出来---也不知道到底出来没有---随即他还意识到蝙蝠侠也许真的就是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
如果真实世界真的像蝙蝠侠所说---  
那个将他关在虚拟世界的人将所有人的数据收集建造了虚拟体的话……那么布鲁斯·韦恩，即等于他那位布鲁斯·韦恩。  
只除了蝙蝠侠这一部分的人格并没有为人知晓。  
而克拉克觉得真实世界还不如虚拟世界。  
毕竟“虚拟”中，没有人会飞，一切良好遵循万物引力。

 

他们遇到了第一组警卫，克拉克见蝙蝠侠只是用他披风一卷，又就地一滚，手中飞出的蝙蝠镖插在每个人的枪管和墙壁上，与此同时这位女士已经带他往前走的更远，只留下身后的爆炸声和惨叫声。  
克拉克不解的望向戴安娜，正全力往外飞去的神奇女侠语速极快的解释道：“布鲁斯不会伤人性命的，现在我们要尽快逃出去。”  
戴安娜听到身后披风破空的声音传来，知道蝙蝠侠已经跟了上来，他们沉默的往外加速跑着。  
在他们快出门的时候，转过最后的转角，一束耀眼的、黄色的强光，打在猝不及防的三个人身上。  
克拉克肯特的世界忽然变成一片刺眼的白。  
他仿佛因为这束光而变得充满力量，他甚至能感觉到身体内的细胞叫嚣着吸收能量。但是他管不住这股突如其来的力量。克拉克惨叫一声，滚在地上，双目中喷出红色的光。  
如果不是首先反应过来的蝙蝠侠推开了戴安娜，那么离得最近的神奇女侠这会儿也许已经遭受重创。而克拉克·肯特在地上捂着眼睛打滚，手指缝里流出的即便是最细微的红光也足以穿透墙壁。  
蝙蝠侠喊道：“克拉克！集中注意力！控制住！”  
克拉克一边摇着头，一边痛苦的伏在地上。  
那束光还射在三人的面前，亚历山大·卢瑟，布鲁斯对他的声音十分熟悉，在光的来源处冷笑：“就凭你们这些下三流的伎俩，也想救他逃出去？”  
蝙蝠侠却只对着克拉克说话：“集中注意力……克拉克……听我说的……集中注意力！”  
那边卢瑟还在得意的宣扬：“布莱尼亚克以为他能困住我？它和你们怎么说的，帮助超人逃出去？得了吧，我建造的机器，哪怕只有一个数字改变了我也知道它在想什么。”  
“……不过还是得谢谢他，否则我怎么还会抓到在我眼皮子底下作乱的蝙蝠和女侠呢？”  
蝙蝠侠冷笑一声，似乎终于意识到他在说话：“是么？那么是谁让你姗姗来迟？”  
卢瑟沉默了一会儿，他呼吸急促，却没注意到蝙蝠侠已经挨近伏在地上的克拉克·肯特：“一个小伎俩，蝙蝠侠，哼，算它走运。”  
戴安娜这会儿缓过神来，她挪到克拉克的面前，用身体给他挡去了一部分的光：“卢瑟，你不该这样对超人，对外星人……他又没有错……”  
“你和我说他没错？”卢瑟声音突然尖锐了起来，“会飞、双眼会喷射红光、力大无穷的超人是没错的？有错的是我们的太阳吗？这话就令我发笑了，神奇女侠。”  
戴安娜还想说什么，但是蝙蝠侠伸手制止了她，神奇女侠快速的闪身，与此同时她身后射出两道巨大的红光。

 

克拉克脑海一片空白。  
他似乎能看到他身体里的构造，一颗心，一个脑袋，无数个细胞，和普通人并没有什么两样。而他的细胞，正舒服的张开着，吸收那不知道是什么光的能量。  
这变化令他恐惧，又令他不解。  
随即克拉克想到蝙蝠侠给他的那一份文件。  
耳鸣声终于开始缓缓减弱，克拉克紧紧地闭着眼，耳边传来蝙蝠侠低低的引导：“……向着卢瑟那边……”  
克拉克立刻懂了，他略微动了动身体，抬起了头。

 

但是卢瑟似乎早料到这件事，在克拉克筋疲力尽的合上眼之后，对面的黄光也丝毫没有减弱，似乎是早准备好的防护措施，把超人的红光吞得干干净净。卢瑟得意洋洋的声音在对面响起：“我说过了……下三流不入眼的小伎俩。”  
蝙蝠侠却也笑了，他声音低沉而沙哑：“是么？本也不指望你看得上，这下三流的小伎俩。”他拉着跪在地上的克拉克退了一步：“就是现在！灯侠！”  
卢瑟还没来得及回头，一只巨大的绿手从他背后伸出将他手中的灯夺走摔碎，在黄光消失的一刹那克拉克发出一声松懈的叹息，蝙蝠侠扶住他，神奇女侠往前和绿灯一同夹击卢瑟。  
等卢瑟再回过神，身边便只剩下蝙蝠侠神奇女侠和绿灯，不知什么时候克拉克·肯特已经消失了。  
但是卢瑟却笑了，他狼狈不堪，只穿了一件白色的防护服，手中灯碎了，但是他脸上，嘴角弯的幅度越来越大：“你们以为，这就完了吗？”  
另外三人动也不动。  
卢瑟眼神中闪过一丝疑惑，且夹杂了一丝挫败：“怎么？你们就这么放心你们的小红人和小绿人能够把超人救出去？”  
蝙蝠侠动了动，他手从披风下伸出，丢了一个烟雾弹给卢瑟，卢瑟在烟雾中呛咳的时候，听到黑衣服的异装癖者声音冷厉传来：“不指望，但是你也别指望能阻止我们。”

 

沃利裹挟着超人一路超速往前，他们比较顺利的出了卡德摩斯，等候在外的火星人接应了他们，于是按照蝙蝠侠原来的计划，他们立刻离开。  
直到回到正义山，一路上除了闪电侠的喋喋不休，倒也顺利得过分了。

 

蝙蝠侠回到正义山已经是第二天傍晚，他第一件事就是去找超人。克拉克·肯特已经醒了，他半浮在空中，面对着海平面最后一丝余光发呆。  
“看样子你已经能够控制自己的能力了，”蝙蝠侠道，他走进门去，克拉克所在的是正义山的会议室，半圆形的落地玻璃围绕着会议室，克拉克穿着简单的单衣牛仔裤，看起来有些萧瑟，“还行吗？”  
克拉克摇摇头又点头：“你建的吗？”  
布鲁斯嘴角勾了勾：“如何？”  
“很不错，我的意思是……”克拉克又转头看向落日，“非常好……好极了……我醒来以后没想到能有……能有这样的能力……或者说原来我本来的世界是一团糟……”  
布鲁斯道：“不，这两个没有什么差别，唯一的可能是真实。”  
克拉克笑了笑：“这不应该看起来更像一个虚拟世界吗？会飞的神，从外星来的我，你们……”  
布鲁斯反问：“你觉得呢？”  
克拉克：“至少我知道你不是个虚拟的……这个世界真的有玛莎吗？”  
“我说过，”蝙蝠侠说，他伸手在一旁划了划，拉出一个漂浮的蓝色屏幕，“卢瑟是按照原本的每个人的数据建造的世界，因为监控，所以其实你的世界的每时每分，也是我们世界的每时每分。除了重启以外。玛莎仍旧在堪萨斯的农场，只是除了她根本没有孩子以外。”  
克拉克看他屏幕上出现的人，女人花白头发，身形削瘦却硬朗，正坐在房门前的摇椅上看日落。  
“玛莎……”克拉克低声叫了一声，他闭了闭眼，再睁开的时候只剩下询问，“那么现在，蝙蝠侠，你是不是应该和我详细的解释一下这到底是怎么回事？比如……从你自己开始。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿，他脱下头罩，露出那张属于布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，上面带着属于韦恩公子的笑意：“布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
克拉克和他伸出的手握了握：“克拉克·肯特。”  
布鲁斯转身朝门边走去，道：“跟我来，我有点东西要给你看。”  
克拉克落在地上，跟着布鲁斯出了门，他们边走，布鲁斯边语速飞快的解释：“你的能力……我猜我的盟友已经和你说过了，现在最重要的是你要学会控制你的能力，你见识过了你的能力有多强大……”说话间他们走到房间门前，克拉克看到门上印了一个S。  
布鲁斯本来抬手要开门，想了想，又让出了门：“你来试试，肯特先生。”  
“克拉克就好，”克拉克说，他走到门前，“我需要做什么？”  
布鲁斯在他身后道：“我不知道，例如喊一声芝麻开门什么的。”

 

“欢迎回来，超人先生，优先权一级。”  
克拉克还没来得及反驳，门突然开了，温柔的女声响起，S从中分开，克拉克首先看到的是放在正中玻璃柜立着的红蓝配色的衣服，蓝色的紧身衣正中画着一个和门上S一模一样的图案。  
“这件衣服是从你母船里我们带出来的东西，”布鲁斯说，随着他脚步走近，灯渐次亮起，克拉克看到整个房间其实不是很大，衣服的立柜背后是一张床，上面有一些日常的衣物，床头柜上放了一个u盘，“但是只有这一件，其他东西都在卢瑟那里。”  
韦恩将u盘交给他：“里面是一些要紧的……”他的话音戛然而止在克拉克接过去稍微把玩了一下就碎掉U盘的时候，“……的信息。”  
“呃……”克拉克吃惊的看着手里的U盘，“我希望你有备份？”他有些诧异，“我刚刚和你握手的时候我觉得我能控制……”  
布鲁斯：“我有备份。但是我觉得你也需要把你的力量训练提上日程。”  
克拉克尴尬道：“当然，当然……”  
布鲁斯从身后的桌上拿起一张纸：“不如你试试怎么把这张纸从中对半分开。”


	8. Clark·Kent/克拉克·肯特

克拉克懊恼的在正义山的训练室里第三十三次尝试把u盘轻轻地插入到USB接口里去，蝙蝠侠坐在另一边头也不抬的在电脑上敲打，直到克拉克发出一声惊呼：“噢！”

蝙蝠侠看了他一眼，又低下头：“把文件打开，一个一个看……”停了两三秒，“用鼠标。”

正要开口叫电脑的超人闭上了嘴，右手战战兢兢的覆上脆弱的塑料产品……蝙蝠侠听到一声清脆的“咔”，他露在空气中的嘴角扬起了一个似笑非笑的弧度。

 

 

他还不能完全的控制他自己的能力，只是幸好正义山源源不断的资金支持他这样尝试，对于任何突然获得超能力的人而言----神奇女侠不算----接受和混乱无章的锻炼是最为黑暗的日子。

幸好这个时候布鲁斯肯陪着他，克拉克这么想，正如韦恩第一次和他说的话，他是韦恩，但他又不是韦恩。他和克拉克印象中的记忆千差万别，却又蛛丝相连。

 

但是在蝙蝠侠看来，超人接受一切的能力过分的好了。他甚至不比在中蝙蝠侠探查到的那样尖锐敏感。换句话来说，他似乎自然而然的接受了这一切，脾气也温和得过分了，只顺从的接受一切训练和安排，哪怕他为此还没有踏入过这个现实世界中去。

蝙蝠侠生怕这是某一个暴风雨前宁静又冗长的夜，他不得不时刻看着超人，并且将他从布莱尼亚克中得到的关于超人在被他们解救以前的人生，仔细且一丝不苟的记录着。

只能说超人在虚拟世界中“克拉克·肯特”的一生实在是平平无奇，不知道卢瑟是出于什么想法，他将超人放在某个农家小村，长大了成了一名记者，成为一个热情又温柔的农家小男孩。他实在比蝙蝠侠碰到的很多人都更像正常人。剔除那“超能力”的部分，他就是克拉克·肯特。

 

“我叫卡尔·艾尔？”克拉克低低一声询问，他抬头看向蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠也在看他，从他眼里看到慌乱和无措。

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，不知道怎么开口的时候，幸好克拉克又把头低了下去。

 

正义联盟得到的关于超人的信息实在是少得可怜，这一部分还是布莱尼亚克给蝙蝠侠的文件里一起传过来的。布鲁斯带回的那个u盘里面有布莱尼亚克，这是他和布莱尼亚克的交易，要求用u盘拷贝出它来。但是布莱尼亚克并没有给蝙蝠侠时间----什么时候把它插回电脑，让它重新“复活”。就好像它有那个信心，蝙蝠侠一定会让它重返人生。

 

“……”克拉克浏览完了以后，他沉默了一会儿，走到蝙蝠侠身边，和他坐在一起。

“……”

布鲁斯也不管他，他先把手里的事情做完了，才站起身来，说：“你回去把衣服穿好，在大门等我。”

克拉克愣了愣，等蝙蝠侠身影消失在训练室的门边，才如梦初醒般起身，回房间随便套了一件褐色的夹克，到正义山大门的时候蝙蝠侠已经在了，他在浮空的透明屏幕上摆弄着什么，接着他说：“记住你这几天训练的，别弄坏东西。”

克拉克懵懵懂懂，并不知道要干什么。这直接导致他坐上蝙蝠飞机的时候还处于吃惊中：“这……你……”

“布鲁斯就好，”蝙蝠侠开了自动驾驶，钻到后面去换了衣服，再出来的时候露出了他韦恩家主英俊挺拔的脸，换了西装，深蓝的眼睛里含了一点笑意，“之前戴安娜问我什么时候能带你出来看看，我觉得这会儿就是适合的时候了。”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克说，他面上流露出一丝恐惧和迷茫，“为什么？”

“这并不是代表着你准备好了，你要首先知道，”布鲁斯说，“只是光在这个地方训练是不够的，你不能逃避，克拉克，这就是你的世界，只是它比你之前所知道的一切都更加脆弱而已。”

“为什么是今天？”

布鲁斯古怪的看了他一眼，克拉克连忙看了看自己，觉得自己身上并没有什么出错的，才又抬起头，看到韦恩挑眉，他说：“今天你不觉得正义山都没有人吗？克拉克，今天是圣诞节。”

克拉克怔怔地看着他。

 

他们回到韦恩大宅还赶得上最后的圣诞夜晚饭。克拉克对这个大宅十分熟悉，他熟悉这里的一砖一瓦，一桌一椅。卢瑟诚然没有骗我，克拉克心想，他确实是按照现实世界建造的幽灵空间。但是这儿和克拉克记忆中又不太一样，里面装饰了圣诞的红绿挂件，大厅中摆了一人高的圣诞树，上面的铃铛随着他们进来带进来的风叮当作响。

而那位可亲老管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，也和克拉克记忆中一模一样，只是除了根本没有他和他们的记忆以外。他站在圣诞树下，欢迎他们回家。

克拉克想起虚拟世界的韦恩。

 

他和韦恩对坐在餐桌两头，克拉克小心的拿起刀叉，吃了一口火鸡肉，他开始怀念起布鲁斯----那个虚拟的布鲁斯----怀念起玛莎。

“你知道吗，布鲁斯，”克拉克开口，却没有抬头，只是在切着盘子里的肉，“当一个人的一生从小到大所认识的人和事物都是虚构的时候，再到现实世界，其实是很难融入的。”他抬起头，韦恩正看着他，那双他记忆里的蓝色眼睛中映着他的样子，很难看，克拉克心想，“所有人都不认识我，我的记忆是发生过，我记得，但是没人记得我，因为他们的记忆都不曾发生过……就像这个韦恩大宅……我熟悉里面的一切，但是它却并不熟悉我。”

布鲁斯也只是看着他。

“……以往玛莎也会和我一起坐在堪萨斯……我们的那个小房子里，一起过圣诞节，一起吃火鸡肉……布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德也会来……”克拉克说，只有他的声音在响，过于冷寂，“我有几年也会和玛莎来韦恩庄园过圣诞……装饰得和这个样子差不多……我们最后会坐在那边的火炉边拆礼物……这一切都太过真实你知道吗？……”

“但是你最终选择了和我出来，为什么？”布鲁斯问。

“你说得对，你和我的布鲁斯完全不一样。你比他冷静，也比他冷漠。”克拉克笑了一下，布鲁斯却觉得他要哭出来，“他……他是你这个人的部分映射的衍生品……我一开始的确是很抗拒的，但是布鲁斯，没人愿意生活在‘楚门’里吧？或者没人愿意重复土拨鼠之日……我没有你想的那么果决，我只是不想生活在谎言里，作为可以被几串数字分析的样本。我的意思是，比起谎言和虚假带给我的懦弱和逃避，现实给我的勇气更大。”

“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”克拉克最后说，“虽然比不上我过去任何一个圣诞节，但是好歹比你蝙蝠侠的时候温情多了。”

布鲁斯笑了一声，他说：“克拉克，你知道的，你还可以再重新认识我们。”他指了指自己，又指了指一旁的阿尔弗雷德，“任何一个人，你都可以重新认识我们。我们可不只代表着一串数据，也许更难揣测。”

“就像蝙蝠侠。”

“就像蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯大笑，“而且，很明显今年得不到礼物的是我，并不是你。”

克拉克也笑了，他看到阿尔弗雷德把他准备的礼物放到了火炉旁边去。

 

“谢谢你，”克拉克不知道今晚说了多少个谢谢，这会儿他们吃完饭围坐在火炉前拆礼物。一开始克拉克是很惊讶的，没想到西装革履的韦恩也肯坐下来，和他一样席地而坐，他们面前一人放了两个包装精美的礼物盒，显然布鲁斯之前所说他没有礼物，阿尔弗雷德也是考虑到了的。“所有的，今天的晚饭啊，带我出正义山……”

布鲁斯摆手：“你今晚说了至少五十个谢谢，你不累吗？”他抬起头，看着坐的很近的克拉克，“我当初救你出来的时候可不是想听你说这些的。”

克拉克笑了，他低头开始拆礼物，并想着里面是什么。

他从里面掏出一个迷你超人毛绒玩具和一个马克杯印有他家族徽标的时候，对面的韦恩从里面掏出一个迷你蝙蝠侠毛绒玩具和一个马克杯印有蝙蝠侠标志，而始作俑者阿尔弗雷德坐在沙发边上装作很认真的在看报纸。

还是克拉克先笑了，他拿起超人的玩具放在自己面前，让他对着布鲁斯，压低了声音说：“我是超人。（I’m superman）”又伸手拿了蝙蝠侠玩具，在面前，“我是蝙蝠侠！（I’m batman）”

布鲁斯被他扰得不胜其烦，伸手把蝙蝠娃娃抓了回来，并去打他的超人娃娃：“蝙蝠侠并不会那样讲话。”

“我是蝙蝠侠！我是蝙蝠侠……”克拉克说，压低了声音，笑了，“是的，布鲁斯，你平时说话从来不像蝙蝠侠的。”

“那是为了保护我的身份，”布鲁斯有气无力的反驳，“而且压低了声音说话很有效果不是吗？至少你就觉得蝙蝠侠更可怕，而不是我。”

“你们就是一个人，”克拉克说，“并没有什么效果，你看闪电侠就不怕你，什么时候都不会。神奇女侠也不会。”

“哼，你们只是不承认而已。”

“尚恩也不会……”克拉克还在数，在看到布鲁斯并不是很好看的脸色以后，他大笑起来，“这实在是……”

“……”布鲁斯阴沉着看了他一会儿，从地上站起来，俯看着超人，看到克拉克渐渐停了笑，他说：“你们只是不承认而已。”转身走了。

克拉克愣了一会儿，直到韦恩的脚步声在二楼都消失不见，他才回头问阿尔弗雷德：“阿尔弗雷德，他是气急败坏了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德咳嗽一声，优雅的换了个姿势看报纸：“显然，克拉克少爷，他是害羞了。”

克拉克拿着手里的超人的玩具，笑了。


End file.
